Love Actually
by wilsonatics
Summary: Will and Sonny are OFFICIALLY parents and they are looking for a home of their own, juggling a baby and possibly the sweet sounds of wedding bells! But will the challenges be too much for them to handle?
1. Chapter 1

Will Horton. Sonny Kiriakis. If one of these names popped into someone's head, the other almost instantaneously followed. Will and Sonny had been practically inseparable over the course of the past two years, setting aside all the drama filled nonsense that had been going on, of course. Nothing could tear them apart now; not an ex-boyfriend, an overbearing parent or even a homophobic bigot. Needless to say, Will and Sonny were extremely close. And with the baby coming, that bond would only grow stronger and stronger.

They had been living in Sonny's nice apartment for quite some time now, more specifically since right after they reconciled when the baby secret was exposed. Space was very limited, however. Closet space was lacking, the bedroom flowed into the living room which made it awkward when the couple wanted to have Chad & Abigail, who had themselves reconciled a few weeks ago, over for a game of cards or a movie night and the kitchen was small, to say the least. All this would be just perfect if Will and Sonny weren't expecting a child. So, Sonny, being the handy and thoughtful man he is, had taken it upon himself to look at apartment/house listings online.

Common Grounds was alive and popping. Every single night, it was packed with a slew of people craving for just a little taste of their now famous coffee blends. Money had been pouring in over the past few months and with the help of some new baristas, Sonny and Chad weren't overly swamped with everything. Bills were being paid on time, they hadn't had any complaints from customers, and they passed every health inspection with flying colors. Business was good. No, business was incredible.

Will was focusing on school and working at the Brady Pub constantly. He wanted to provide as much as he could for the baby and Sonny. As much as he hated to admit it, Will was always envious of Sonny's business skills. He wanted to have that kind of educational background so he could offer as much as Sonny has. But, Sonny never held that insecurity against Will because he knew deep down just how hard Will had been working for them and always reassured Will that school was a priority and that those bills were at the top of the list in terms of precedence.

* * *

Sonny was sitting calmly on his bed, off from work for a few hours, laptop on his legs, when he heard the door burst open. Of course, it was his baby, his rock. Will slammed the door shut and threw himself on the bed, face first, arms widely spread out. Sonny looked down at his boyfriend and a huge smile was painted on his face, a small chuckle emanating from his lips.

"Hard day at school?" wondered Sonny, his smile ever so bright.

"And at work, ugh. Some people do not know the definition of respect. This one girl threw the money at my face and stormed out. I wanted to cry, to be honest. Oh and to top it all off? I think I screwed up my psych final..." muffled Will, his face buried in the mattress.

"What? But you studied like crazy! You were up so late and I even questioned you as a test? What happened?" asked Sonny, concern and confusion in his voice.

"I know, I know, but my answers were vague and I don't think the teacher's gonna be too lenient. But you know what?" Will swiftly lifted up his head and laid it gently atop Sonny's free lap, gazing up at him with those baby blues. "Now I can focus on us and the baby coming in just a few days."

"Good! I am sorry about your final though..." Sonny bent down slightly to press his lips on Will's who welcomed the kiss without any reservations. "I missed you today."

"Oh believe me, I've missed you too. Now whatcha doing on your laptop?" Will stared blankly at the screen. After a few moments, Will's eyes widened and he prompted himself up onto the bed. "Are those..."

"Yup, house and apartment listings," confirmed Sonny, gleefully.

"I know we discussed moving out but now? Is it the right time?"

Sonny posed the laptop on the dresser that was adjacent to the bed and repositioned himself to face Will deeper. "I think it's the perfect time. I mean, Ari is coming into this world soon and she will need a place to stay. I love this place and we've had some great moments, but I think it's time to make some new ones in a new place, with Ari."

"Are you sure? I mean, like you said you love this place. And about the memories? God knows we've had our fair share huh?" Will nudged Sonny's shoulder and gave a very sexy wink.

"Yeah," laughed Sonny, "like, uh, our birthdays or the holidays or... oh yeah, naked Wednesdays. Those were my favorite days, to be honest."

"Ooh yeah, naked Wednesdays... So many memories, huh?" reminisced Will, as he was climbing atop Sonny, looking intently into those chocolate brown eyes, ever so slowly and sensually.

"So you accept my request to move out of here?"

"Oh yeah. Time to make some new memories like... naked Thursdays?" proposed Will, between kisses beginning on Sonny's chest and slowly making his way further up.

Sonny giggled and pulled Will to his lips where they kissed passionately for a few moments. Will feverishly grabbed Sonny and pushed him on the edge of the bed. The Kiriakis glared at Will with such a stare that tempted him and made him crave for more. He threw himself on Sonny and with all the love he could ever exalt through a kiss, locked lips with him. Suddenly, Will pulled away and had a somewhat epiphany-like face.

"What?" Sonny wondered.

"Does this look familiar to you? This position?"

"Oh my god, yeah..." Sonny quirked, wrapping his arms around Will's neck and drawing him closer to his soft lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sonny."

Just as they were about to resume their make out, the loud ring of the telephone was shot throughout the apartment. Will, a face of frustration filling his expression, tilted his down in absolute anger. As painfully as it was to do, he jolted off Sonny and ran to the phone.

"Hello?" answered Will, covering up his aggravation in all ways he could.

"Will?" screamed a frightened voice.

"Ra-Rafe?" enquired Will, all the bewilderment in the world on his face. Sonny too expressed some puzzlement.

"Yeah, uh, you have to come to the hospital NOW!" yelled Rafe from across the line.

"Why?"

"Gabi's in labour!" announced Rafe, the happiness very prominent in his shriek.


	2. Chapter 2

Restless pacing was the only thing Will knew how to do while awaiting his daughter to be brought into the world. Gabi's due date wasn't till a few days. Only worries ran through Will's mind. Questions of fear popped one after the other into his subconscious. 'Is she going to be okay? Will something bad happen to her? What if Gabi can't survive through the pregnancy and consequently what if the baby can't?' were just a few of these troublesome queries.

Sonny wasn't so stress-free either. He was sitting down in the hospital lobby, hands placed on his head. His right leg was shaking furiously in complete anxiety, eyes closed in deep thought. He couldn't fathom the idea of Will losing his baby, of losing their baby. Even though Arianna Grace was not his biologically, he felt that an emotional connection had already been established, an unbreakable one at that. Sonny always wanted kids. At this age? No. But he had always told himself that if he found the man of his dreams, that ONE guy, he would be willing to sacrifice some aspects of his life if that meant he could love and be loved in return by someone extraordinary. Travelling was not something he was going to miss as he realized quite early on that he could explore the world with his man and their daughter, together as a family should.

Hours and hours went by, slowly as ever, as if time stood still. Will was continuing to pace, Sonny's leg was still trembling away.

18 hours. 18 hours since Will and Sonny had arrived at the hospital. 18 hours without any word from the doctors about Gabi or the baby. Needless to say, edgy anxiety filled everyone's expression. Sami, Lucas and EJ showed up a few hours later, reason of bringing the kids to school and what not. Yes, it was going for that long.

Finally, the doors of the ER room flew open and Cameron, Kayla and Maxine walked through the hallway, on route towards the lobby where Gabi's and Will's family resided. As Sonny looked up for a few seconds and noticed Cameron and his fellow doctors, he sprung up to his feet, prompting Will to cease his march and turn his attention to Arianna deliverers.

"Well?" Sami spoke first, pushing chairs to the side to face Kayla intently.

"Gabi's fine," responded Kayla, painting a small smile on her face.

"And Arianna Grace?" wondered a frightened Will. "I-I-Is she okay?"

Kayla paused. She steered her attention to her co-workers, cracking a smile to each. "Arianna is a healthy, seven and a half pound, blue eyed, miraculously beautiful little baby girl!" informed Kayla, beaming with joy.

Just as the news hit Will's ears, he threw himself onto Sonny who wrapped his ever so comforting arms around a happily crying Will. He gently brushed his soft blond hair, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. As Will released himself from the hold, he laid his forehead atop Sonny's, wiping away with the tip of his thumbs the tender tears that streamed down his boyfriend's cheeks, gazing profoundly into those beautiful eyes of his.

"I love you," confessed simultaneous the boys, causing them to exalt a sweet laughter.

* * *

After a couple more hours had passed since Kayla had advised them to give Gabi and the baby some rest, Maxine stepped back into the lobby, holding some folders in which a very familiar paper seemed visible.

"Will, I think it's time you sign this." She gently heaved the paper out of the folder and handed it to Will along with a pen.

"Is this the, uh, birth certificate?" posed Will, breaking a smirk. This paper would make everything official. When Will would finish signing it, he'd be, through the eyes of the law, the father of Arianna Grace Horton. Nothing, or no one, would ever take that away from him. Ever.

"Yes, it is. So are you going to sign or what?" arose Maxine as she pointed to the dotted line.

Will, without hesitation, filled up the blank space above the line with his signature.

"There you have it. It's official. Will Horton, you are the father to this gorgeous baby girl," affirmed Maxine as she grasped the paper and stuck carefully into her folder. "If you'll excuse me, I need to make some photocopies for you guys. I'll be right back. Congratulations, Will. I'm so proud of you, honey." Maxine extended her arms and embraced the Horton into a huge, soothing hug,

"Thank you, Maxine. We could not have gone through this without you," humbly thanked Will, as he found his way back to Sonny's side.

"Oh please. You guys are the strong ones. Gabi did a great job in there. She held her own and pushed through the pain like a champ," reassured Maxine.

"Speaking about her, can we see them?" wondered Sami, held tightly in EJ's grasp.

"I think you can now. They are both resting, but a little visit can't hurt, huh? I suggest however you go in groups because we don't want the baby to wake up from all the 'oohs and aahs' that will come out of your mouths. Y'all are a mouthy ass group, so yeah, pairs are best." With that comment, the whole family busted out in laughter, sending positive waves to everyone in the hospital lobby. "See what I mean?" murmured the doctor under her breath, as she exited the reception area.

Lucas stood forward to face Will and Sonny, a nice, bright, beam reaching from cheek to cheek. "I think you two should go first."

"Really?" doubted Sonny. He was unsure if he should be the one to see Ari first as he was not a part of the immediate family.

"Yeah, you guys go. We will visit her later. I seriously need some coffee right now. I'm so proud of you, Will. I love you." Lucas, as it was a common occurrence that night pulled his son into a fatherly hold, smoothly tapping him on the shoulder.

When Lucas pulled away and lead Sami and EJ to the cafeteria for some much needed caffeine, Will veered his focus to Sonny, who couldn't seem to stop smirking.

"You ready?" asked Will, mirroring Sonny's smile.

"More than you will know," bolstered the moved Kiriakis.

"Great! Let's go see our daughter." Will enclosed the vacancy that sat between their hands with an entanglement of their fingers into one another, leading him towards that bright ray of sunshine they can call theirs.


	3. Chapter 3

Will and Sonny have been parents for four months now and things have been going extremely smooth. Ariana was a complete angel. She, surprisingly enough, was not a heavy crier, unlike most babies. She spent most of her days in the comfort of either Will or Sonny's arms, as they would alternate days in which they'd take off from work to help out at home. Chad, being the incredible business partner he is, took on extra night shifts at the coffeehouse. For his great work, Sonny awarded Chad weekends off, which worked out for the best since they have hired a few extra baristas since Ari's birth as a precautionary measure. Since Will finished his second semester, and with flying colors at that, he figured he needed to take an absence from school for a few months till the deadline for the application for the winter semester. However, Sonny didn't think that would be necessary as he could opt for night classes while Sonny was at home with Ari. All in all, everything was working out perfectly on the baby front. There was one drawback: they have spent very little time alone since the birth of the baby.

As for Gabi, she relinquished all of her rights to Ariana, consequence of the truth about Melanie's kidnapping coming forward. It had come out after the custody hearing. Will and Sonny had been granted custody of the baby with an added condition that allowed Gabi to have the right to visit on the rightful parents' terms. When the truth came out about Melanie through Chad and Sonny, who sat him down and confessed to everything, Will took it upon himself and enlisted EJ to appoint another hearing, but before the court date arrived, Gabi and Nick skipped town, leaving behind a letter that explained her forgiveness for the pain that she caused on the people of Salem, especially all of Melanie's family. Also, in that same letter, she stipulated that Ari would be best in Will's grasp, as a baby would not be safe in the hands of an unstable couple on the road.

They, what with all the tension and the drama that had unfolded over the past few months, have been having little spats here and there. The subject of these arguments? Primarily about their foregoing house hunt, who was going to bring Ari to her doctor appointments and also the whole Gabi situation that had left a certain amount of stress on their backs. But, these small fights meant absolutely nothing in their minds. Nothing could break apart their special bond. They were, and forever will be a family.

* * *

"Are you sure?" wondered Will, in response to his mom wanting to take Ariana Grace off his hands for a night. "I mean, I know she doesn't cry much, but she's still a hand full. A cute hand full though," added Will, squeezing ever so lightly his daughter's miniature cheeks, who rested in Sami's arms.

"Yeah, yeah. You and Sonny need some time alone for a change. I know tonight is the only night that you and Sonny have been home alone together in a long time. Plus, I know a few things about taking care of a baby," responded Sami, staring deeply into her granddaughter's gorgeous blue eyes, a gene she inherited obviously from her father, reminiscing to when she used to hold a then little Will into her arms.

"Thank you so much, Sami. We really are thankful that'd you would take time out of your busy schedule to lend a helping hand," entered Sonny as he approached Will from the back, wrapping his arm around Will's waist, gently caressing his side.

"Of course, of course! This is not an issue for me or EJ for that matter. He was thrilled when I suggested this to him."

"Thanks mom. I love you," expressed Will. He released himself from Sonny's hold for just a split second to kindly place a kiss on her cheek, showing his immense appreciation for her and EJ's help. He then turned his attention to his tiny ray of light. Quicker than quick, Will delved into his baby talking self and whispered sweet 'I love yous', softly kissing her fragile forehead. He then waved Sonny over, who mirrored Will's exact movements.

In a flash, Sami said her goodbyes and exited the apartment, baby and bags in hand. Ariana has spent the night away from Will and Sonny before, but the feeling stayed the same. Every time she was not with them, it was like a part of them was missing, something just didn't feel right. Yes, they knew that she was in wonderful care but there was always a little space in the back of their hearts that felt empty.

For their night off, Will and Sonny decided to spend their alone time relaxing in front of a great movie, munching on some buttery popcorn, soaking up each other's company as much as they could. Tonight, it was Sonny's choice of movie and he picked what was, in his opinion, one that suited perfectly a date night, holding the ideal combination of comedy, with the little hint of romance snuck in.

"I love me some Kristen Wiig! She's probably the funniest actress out there," uttered Sonny, snuggling up in the cavity between Will's shoulder and neck.

"I know right? I think I've seen this movie like 100 times. Great choice, by the way. Truly great choice." Will smiled that smile that drove Sonny crazy, showcasing those beautiful, pearly whites of his and those incredibly sexy dimples.

"Thanks! I knew you'd like Bridesmaids. It's a feel good movie and we can take all the feel good we can get. Not that Ari doesn't make me feel good, it's just that we are so busy these days that we barely have time for each other you know? And that sorta puts a damper on things. I-I'd like to spend more time with both of you and it's increasingly hard," rambled Sonny, his eyes glued to the television.

Will, sensing the insecurity in Sonny's voice, reached out to the control and paused the movie, prompting Sonny to reposition himself upon the couch. "Sonny, we have had some great moments with Ari so far. She is an amazing, sweet, vibrant, smiley, and happy little girl. You know why she's this happy? She has two amazing parents like us by her side who love her with all their hearts, unconditionally. Yes, the only full days we get alone with her are on the weekends, but those two days are the best of the entire week. During the week, it is hard, I won't lie. Actually, hard is a definite understatement. It's excruciating. But what gets me through these hard times is the knowledge that I get to come home to you two every single night, as late as it may be. You are my family. You guys are my everything. You guys are what consist my feel good moments."

Sonny felt every single bit of emotion emanate from that speech. As Will was confessing all of his thoughts, Sonny noticed some tears forming in his boyfriend's eyes, which he subconsciously wiped away as they streamed down his face; it was a force of habit. Then, Sonny caught the tear bug and started weeping himself. They gently rested their foreheads upon each other, breathing in their scents and their presences.

"I love you so much, Will," conveyed Sonny, gazing intently into his boyfriend's blues.

"I love you too, Sonny. More than words can express," echoed Will.

Without hesitation, Will smashed his lips on Sonny's soft pair. Their tongues were moving feverishly at a speedily pace, chests bumping into one another, completely forgetting about their planned movie date.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. The birds were chirping away and the sky was as clear blue as it could be, not a cloud was in sight. The sun was shining extremely bright, a ray of sunshine piercing through the bedroom window of Will and Sonny's apartment. Will was basking in the afterglow of his love making with Sonny, a sweet smile painted from cheek to cheek. As the sun landed over Will's eyes, he squinted slightly and opened them, wiping away the morning crust in the crevices of his eyes. With feelings of glee and complete bliss from the events that occurred the previous night, Will stretched out his arms and legs to their maximum capacity. He loved being intimate with Sonny, being together as one person in that physical unity. But there was something about last night that deepened that connection, which made the love making, if it was even humanly possible, more special than the times before. Will figured that the cause of this extra dose of passion stemmed from the fact that he and Sonny haven't had sex in quite a while, due to Ariana of course, who regardless from being the cutest little girl in Salem, worn them out every single night that sex seemed like such an effortful and demanding activity. All that built up sexual frustration was thrown out the window last night. And for good.

Will extended one of his arms to Sonny's side, in hopes of cuddling as they usually do in the mornings. Much to his surprise, his arm fell to the bed, confusion settling into his expression. He tilted his head upward to scan the bed, and furthermore, the room. What he noticed next made his heart drop to the floor and his eyes filled almost instantaneously his eyes.

"Wha-What's going on here?" wondered Will, jolting out of bed with an incredible amount of agility.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" retorted Sonny as he was violently placing clothes into his multiple suitcases. Will was utterly distraught. He had no idea what was going on. All he could think about was if he had done something awful to upset Sonny.

"I-I-I-I don't understand... Did, uh, I do something to upset you? Why are you leaving? I-I-I don't get it..." stammered Will, searching for the right things to say, the right questions to ask.

"You wanna know why I'm leaving, Will? You are never home for us. You work constantly. And when you're not working, you're at school. I'm the one taking care of OUR little girl. You don't love us, not the way we love you. I-I need some time to revaluate my options... I don't think forgiving you for keeping the baby secret from me was as good of an idea than I thought," explained Sonny, staring furiously into Will's saddened gaze, seemingly not caring about his boyfriend's feelings.

"What?! How can you say those dreadful things? You know that that is not true. I love both of you with all my heart. I can't imagine my life without you two in it." Will approached Sonny, placing his shaking hands atop Sonny's angry rosy cheeks. He hopingly leaned in for a kiss expecting Sonny to meet him half way. That was a no go. Sonny shoved Will's hands to the side, fire in his stare. He grasped his now full bags and slipped on his coat.

"I'm sorry, Will. I-I need to go." Sonny difficultly walked to the door as Will was pulling onto his jacket and his arms, pleading and begging with his broken cries of heartbreak.

"No, you can't leave. I love you, Sonny. I always have and forever will," wept Will.

Sonny turned around cruelly and faced Will. "I don't care," coldly confessed Sonny, without hesitation or constraint.

Just like that, Sonny exited the apartment, suitcases in hand. As the door closed, Will threw himself to the ground, tears streaming feverishly down his cheeks, landing ever so softly onto the ground and into his mouth where he tasted the salty feel of abandonment and anguish ridden despair.

* * *

"What?" asked a confused and bewildered Sonny.

"Yup..." responded simply Will, head dropped down as insecurity and gloom settled in.

"But that's crazy, Will. You know very well I'd never, ever, ever leave you alone with Ari. You are everything to me. There is no way I could live the life I'm living without you and our little girl." Sensing the strain the "yup" spoken by Will, Sonny reached over and slipped his fingers into Will's. "My heart... holds a very special and dear, irreplaceable place for the both of you. I love you so much. I don't want you ever thinking or dreaming that I'm gonna leave you. Forgiving you was the best decision I have ever made. Being a parent with you is going to be incredible."

"But you know, I can't control my dreams," replied Will, attempting to instill some laughter upon the situation.

"Come here." Sonny jumped out of bed, pulling Will along with him, steering him to Ariana's room.

"What are we doing here?"

"I want you to look, and tell me what you see," ordered Sonny as he stood behind Will, rubbing tenderly his arms up and down.

Will stared blankly at the space, glancing at what he perceived as just an ordinary baby girl's room: the walls were coated in a lighter shade of pink, the dressers were fabricated with a golden wood, the floors were covered in carpet and the crib was a simple white.

"So, you probably only see just a plain old room with a crib, huh?" Sonny thought. Will nodded, a crooked smile on his lips.

"Wanna know what I see? I see the foundation of a family. I see what our days are going to be like. I see a beautiful, regret-less life," conveyed Sonny, continuing to massage his arms, moving slowly downwards and upwards his back.

"Really?" Will twisted his head to Sonny, looking intently into his boyfriend's brown eyes.

"Yup! I see MY family," emphasized Sonny, dropping his head atop Will's shoulder, kissing it sensitively.

Will shook his head, as he normally would when faced with such love driven words, as if he didn't think he was worthy enough of such praise. He muttered a low voiced "I love you" and pressed his supple lips atop Sonny's. Out of habit, Will cupped his boyfriend's head, luring him in for a deeper kiss. As crazy as it sounded, his anxieties and concerns drifted away at the brush of their lips, as if they never existed.

* * *

"Here's your coffee, Abby! It's on the house," offered Sonny, as heavenly as ever before.

"Ooh, you're happy today," noticed Abby, sipping her scorching hot latte, her smile feeding off of Sonny's

"Well, cous, everything is peachy. I am dating the most amazing guy, I have the greatest little girl whom I can call my own. Common Grounds is running smoothly, Will's doing incredible at school, he even spoke to the dean about his circumstances and he said that if he gets all his credits in the next semester, he can take the winter semester off," clarified Sonny, tapping Abby's finger with little force.

"Wow, things seem to be going in your favor. How's Will? Is he freaking out or...?" asked Abby.

"He's doing good. I mean, he's definitely not 100%, but do you blame the guy, especially after what Nick and Gabi put him through? It's awful..." answered Sonny. At the mention of Nick and Gabi, his expression turned somewhat angry. He hated discussing them, it utterly irked him to bring up what they had done to his man.

"Ugh that bitch. Please, let's change subject. I can't stand talking about her and what she did to Mel and Will. She makes me so mad, I could punch someone. Like right now. Oh my god, and I was treating her like a friend. I cannot be-"

"Abby, deep breaths. Your eyes are kinda bulging out of your sockets," interrupted Sonny, a laugh exalting from his mouth. Abby was clearly infuriated, which made Sonny giggle, oddly enough.

"Oh really?" freaked out Abby, rubbing her eyes furiously, a stab at ceasing the bulging, as Sonny put vividly. This prompted the Kiriakis to release an even louder, more powerful laugh, showing his beautiful smile. "Please, I repeat, change subject," commanded Abby, brushing her hair through her fingers, coffee mug still in her free hand.

"Okay, well, uh, I'm gonna ask Will to marry me," declared Sonny, nonchalantly.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonny walked around the counter nonchalantly after announcing his plans to proposing to Will, continuing his shift at Common Grounds as if his declaration had no grounds for a freak out.

"Hold up, hold up, hold up, hold up, hold up," mumbled several times Abigail, not pronouncing the syllables in their entirety in utter excitement, stopping Sonny in his tracks."What did you just say?"

"I'm gonna ask Will to marry me," repeated Sonny with the same intonation as the first time he pronounced those words.

"Bu-But it's a huge, huge deal. I mean, yo-you and Wi-Will, getting married. Oh my god!" expressed Abigail, still pretty much in shock.

"Yup! I feel like it's the perfect time to do so. I mean, last night he had this awful nightmare that I just packed up my stuff and left him with Ari," sadly spoke Sonny, his head now tilted down in gloom at the thought of such a horrid dream.

"Wow, that's crazy. You would never leave him." Abby mirrored Sonny's expression and her face quickly turned cheerless.

"I know. I would never leave him alone with the baby. They are my family. Forever and always. I-I love him and Ari so, so much, more than words can even express." The sparkle in his eyes was rapidly recovered at the mention of his boyfriend, soon to be fiancée, and their daughter, a light that was unlike any other before. "I guess now would be the best time to get married. It'll restore any doubt that was ever instilled onto him. Plus, selfishly, I-I get to call him my husband."

Abby blurted out an extremely loud "aww" that spread through the coffeehouse, making a couple heads turn. Happy was too simple of a word to describe Abigail's feelings right now. Most probably two of her favorite people in the world were getting married, two people who could not be more suited for each for each other. Needless to say, Abby was over the moon ecstatic for her cousins. To show that gratitude and how much love she had for them, she reached to Sonny and pulled him into a tight embrace. She hugged him so tightly in fact that Sonny was forced to exalt a little grunt. He then rested his head between her shoulder and neck, his eyes closed in emotion for a few moments, taking in every single ounce of love that Abby was emanating.

"Wow that was some hug. You're really happy for us, aren't you?" uttered Sonny, releasing himself from the hold.

"Well since Will isn't here, I had to doubly hug you," said Abby, nudging Sonny ever so slightly. "Also, I love you guys. Believe it or not, you guys have like the healthiest relationship in Salem. Like, you have a daughter, you love each other, there are no secrets. I just, I'm really excited for you two."

"I'm glad you're so on board!"

"Why? Did you ever doubt that I would be?" wondered Abigail.

"No, it's just I'm gonna need your help with all this. You up for it?" Sonny questioned. Abby, with a swift raise of her eyebrow, nodded and smiled blissfully.

* * *

"Can I just say how cute you are? Maybe I'm being biased but you are the cutest baby in the world. Yes, you are. You know why? Because Horton's and Kiriakis' have gorgeous babies just like you. Yeah, you, Ariana Grace Kiriakis Horton." Will was so used to speaking in his baby voice when speaking to Ari. It was as if it was a natural instinct of his to switch up his voice. Even he was talking as if to the wind with no response, Will knew that she could hear him, every single sound. He knew this because every time he spoke, she lit up and her incredibly stunning blue eyes widened pierced up at her father.

Suddenly, the seeming joy that radiated from Ariana was fast interrupted by her now loud tears, leaving Will completely stumped and surprised.

"What? Ari, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" questioned Will, still in his quite adorable baby voice, who was completely astounded. He had no idea why she had gone from being overjoyed one moment to crying intensely the next.

So, as Will was instructed to do by his parents and by Sonny, he checked her diaper as the possibility of her pooping was the cause of her discomfort. No luck, the diaper was as white as the time he put it on her. Next, he took out the formula from the fridge, nuked it for a few seconds and attempted to feed her. Once again, there was no response. She was still screeching away.

A few moments passed as Will tried to rock her gently back and forth to soothe her as much as he could. Then he remembered another trick that his grandma Marlena suggested. So Will opened his mouth and did what was proposed to him.

_You're the end of the rainbow, my pot of gold,_

_You're daddy's little girl to have and to hold._

_A precious gem is what you are,_

_You're daddy's bright and shining star._

_You're the spirit of Christmas, my star on the tree,_

_You're the Easter Bunny to Papa and me_

_You're sugar, you're spice, and you're ev'rything nice_

_And you're daddy's little girl_

_You're the treasure I cherish, so sparkling and bright;_

_You were touched by the Holy and beautiful light._

_Like angels that sing, a heavenly thing,_

_And you're daddy's little girl._

And almost instantaneously, her loud cries ceased. There was something calming, restful and almost angelic in her father's voice and made her stop the tears. The weeps turned to smiles, her fingers now in her mouth, gnawing away as if she had real teeth.

Will's eyes, as the singing progressed, filled with tears. The lyrics, though short as they were, hit his heart with such a powerful punch that made Will realize, that she was in fact daddy's little girl and forever will be, no matter what. He rested his damp nose onto hers and scrunched up his face, giving her a sweet and emotive Eskimo kiss, prompting Ari to release a few content coos.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you guys so much for the love and support with this fic! I truly love it. Please continue to review it. I love reading your comments. Thanks again! This one is for you guys :3**

"God, that concert was incredible!" said Will, stepping out of the forum, hand and hand with Sonny.

"I know right? Aren't you glad Abigail talked us into getting tickets? I loved every single performance to be honest," expressed Sonny, rubbing Will's arm with his free hand. "I'm surprised you liked it that much. I mean, you're not that into rap or R&B. You're more of a hard metal, screamo, alternative type guy."

"What? Hey! I can appreciate good music when I hear it, okay? I know, I know, rap isn't my thing, but some of her songs were so catchy and then she sang Freedom and I feel in love with her. The emotion behind that song is truly great," conveyed Will, looking with utmost attention into Sonny's eyes, knowing just how much Sonny loved this genre of music and that he needed to respect that. "What was your favourite Nicki moment?"

"When she brought out Drake. I am obsessed with his music, I mean he's such a great artist."

"Ooh yeah, Drake was awesome. He's one of the few R&B artists I actually like. Plus, he's not that bad to look at," winked Will, nudging slightly his boyfriend's arm.

"You know what else I loved?" asked Sonny. A gaze of question appeared on Will's face. "When she sang Right by My Side. Every single word she said rang true to me and echoed my feelings towards you, towards us." Sonny stopped them from walking right in the middle of the town square, which oddly enough was rid of people at such an early hour of only 10pm. Not a soul could be found.

"I seriously don't think I would be able to sleep or eat or even live an honest and fulfilling life without you by my side. I mean, I know we have our little spats here and there, but they don't mean anything, they are irrelevant to how much I'm in love with you, Will. I want you to know that okay? That I love you and that I intend on spending my life with you," continued Sonny, facing a misty eyed Will.

Will had an inkling as to what was going on. This speech, the empty Horton Town Square, the smooth atmosphere, he knew something was up, something that would potentially alter his and Sonny's lives forever. He had been waiting for this moment for quite some time now, this moment, the moment he could pronounce those two words that would solidify their love.

Just as Sonny was leaning into Will for a gentle kiss, a loud scream was heard from across the square. "Hey!" The couple turned around swiftly to face a little brown haired teenager. "A-Are you Sonny Kiriakis?"

"Why yes I am. What can I do you for?" asked a bewildered Sonny, totally and utterly confused as to what this young boy wanted.

"I-I saw someone break into Common Grounds! You have to hurry!" screeched the kid, panting out of breath from his incessant running around town.

"Holy crap! We have to go!" worried Will, pulling Sonny's arm as he started to walk away. "Thanks kid!"

The couple broke apart from their intimate moment and quickly exited the town square, on route to the coffeehouse. It was a short 5 minute walk, as they sped through the roads and sidewalks that distanced them from Common Grounds. Will, being the worrisome bug he is, walked in front of Sonny due to his increased walking pace. Sonny, however, smirked heavily in the background, possessing the complete knowledge that no one had in fact broken into the coffeehouse.

As Will turned the corner to the building, he noticed there were no signs of a break in. No shattered windows, no forcefully opened door, no foot prints. The one thing that did catch his eye when he opened the door ever so slightly was a single table in the middle of the shop, a table dowsed with flowers with a lonesome candle in the middle of it. Two plates filled with food laid there on each ends of it, a bottle of champagne resting pretty in a bucket of ice on a mantle next to the table.

Sonny waltzed up behind Will, somewhat indifferent and coolly, fingers locked into one another behind his back. He leaned into his boyfriend's ear. "Surprise," he whispered, pushing the door open even more.

Needless to say, Will was flabbergasted. He could not get the words out his jaw dropped mouth. Everything was sheer perfection.

"Will, uhm, I need to ask you something." Sonny took hold of Will's hand and brought him closer to the center of the shop where the table resided.

Will followed Sonny's movements and walked, slowly as ever though, to where Sonny was standing. "I, uh, what... uhm, uh..." Speechless best described Will's reaction. Sonny gently pressed his finger upon Will's lips, sensing the strain and emotion behind his stutters.

"Please, Will. Le-Let me speak okay?" begged Sonny, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Will simply nodded. "Okay so, we've been together for approximately a year now, known each other for more than two years and never have I loved anyone more than I love you. You are the light in the sky on my rainiest of days, you are the apple of my eye, my rock, my all, Will and forever you will be embedded in my heart. I-I can't imagine a life without you with me or with our little girl. I-I had my doubts about this little girl, I'm not gonna lie. Taking everything we've gone through together in the past months, I, beyond a shadow of a doubt, believe Arianna Grace is the best thing that could've happened to us. I-I feel such a deep and powerful connection with you and the baby."

At this point on, Will couldn't contain his emotions much longer. The tears speedily flowed down his cheeks, landing mildly atop Sonny's hands that cupped his emotive boyfriend's face. Sonny, soon enough, copied Will's tears and they now streamed down his face, tasting their saltiness in his lips.

"Euhm, when you had that nightmare a few weeks ago, I-it got me thinking about how crazy I'd be to leave you right now. I am so head over heels, whole heartedly, face down deep in love with you. It's been a pretty damn crazy ride and it made us incredibly stronger. I cannot wait to spend my life with you. I-I have this vision of us growing old in a house just outside of Salem with a picket fence, with little Ari playing alongside her sibling or siblings depending how many kids we want, our own dog roaming around on our lawn. I imagine us each dancing with her at her wedding and having grand children. I can see us bickering over who drank the last drop of milk, or over what we should have for dinner. I can picture us watching TV and falling asleep on the couch and basically just being an old, wrinkly mess with you." The couple let out harmonious laughs in absolute sync.

The cries suddenly turned to sobs when Sonny kneeled down in front of Will, who, in with a great deal of glee and elation, placed a hand on his mouth and watched as Sonny dropped to the floor and pulled out a black box which unveiled two beautiful gold bands. "William Robert Horton, will you do me the honor of being my husband?"

Will shook his head feverishly in accord. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

Sonny threw himself into Will's arms, wrapping his fiancée's waist extremely tightly, resting his head in the crevice between his neck and shoulder. The tears that emanated from Sonny and Will's eyes covered their respective shoulders, and they could not care any less.

Will released himself from the embrace and laid his forehead atop Sonny's, arms still entangled into one another. "I love you, Sonny Kiriakis."

"And I love you, Will Horton." Sonny smashed his lips against Will's, a kiss that only illustrated their love with the highest level of excellence and profundity, a love that would now last forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys! Again thank you for all the support with this fic. So this part there is HEAVY smut, like a lot. So if you don't like it, just skip it lol I felt I needed to incorporate some smut in a fic about love :) Anyways, here you go! Enjoy!**

Sonny was struggling to get the door to his and Will's apartment open, due to the feverish kisses Will was planting on his now fiancé's neck. "Will please..."

"Come on, Sonny. I want you," begged Sonny, still pressing his wet lips on Sonny's skin. His hands gravitated downwards Sonny's stomach to his private part. "All of you." Luckily Ariana was with Marlena for the night so they were totally free of any baby distractions.

As Will grasped Sonny's hard member, he exalted a few moans and groans, completely forgetting about the door he was trying to unlock. Subsequently, he dropped the keys to the floor and tilted his head back in absolute pleasure, taking in every single one of Will's gropes. "Oh fuck it." Sonny fiercely turned around to face Will. He almost instantaneously copied Will and took hold of Will's erection that was very clearly visible through his pants.

"Maybe we should probably get in the apartment. People will stare or else." Will had his eyes closed in complete arousal, feeling Sonny's hand gestures.

"I don't care if people see. I wanna have sex with my fiancé. Is that such a fucking crime? I think not," Sonny spoke through the searing kisses. After a few moments of nonstop massaging and hot lip locking, Sonny finally reached down to his keys and this time, successfully opened the door.

As the couple swiftly entered the apartment, they, without any hesitation or reason as not to do so, pealed each other's clothes off with incredible speed and efficiency, leaving on their underwear. Their hardness pierced through their boxers however. They moved quickly to the bed where Will pushed Sonny on it forcefully, prompting Sonny to release a little grunt of excitement. Will stood in front of Sonny and sexily dropped his underwear. He then climbed atop a smiling Sonny, his hands running up his legs. When he reached Sonny's member, instead of pulling down the boxers, he slipped his hand through the crotch opening, causing Sonny to once again lean his head back. Will stroked his fiancé agitatedly, liberating sounds of satisfaction and bliss. It was so intense that Sonny sternly seized the bed sheets and arched his back in ecstasy. To increase pleasure, Will wrapped his mouth around Sonny's stiffness, intensely brushing his tongue over every inch.

"Will, I-I uh... I-I am go-gonna, gonna..." fumbled Sonny, sensing an explosion in the near future. "Oh God, Will... I-I'm so close!"

"Good," simply stated Will, continuing his stroking and sucking until it was no longer possible for Sonny to contain his climax. Just as Will wanted, Sonny screeched out loud sounds of high desire and utter delight. All that Sonny was left to do was pant vividly, the sweat dripping down his stomach and neck.

"Oh... my... god..." gasped Sonny, looking down at his smirking fiancé who was slowly licking away the sticky substance that trickled down Sonny's tautness. "Come here." Sonny vigorously pulled up Will to his mouth, sticking his tongue deep down his throat, savouring the delicious taste of Will's lips and mouth.

"How was that, baby?" asked Will, knowing what to expect as an answer from Sonny's highly satisfying faces and moans.

"Wow..." was the only word that Sonny could use to express himself.

"That, my future hubby, was a thank you for tonight, a thank you for giving the most amazing gift I have ever received, an eternity with you."

"You are welcome, Will. Now, it's my turn to thank you!" said Sonny, turning over Will on his back and aggressively kissing him. Their tongues danced together for more than a few minutes, exchanging tastes and saliva. "But I'm gonna thank you in a different way." Sonny broke apart from the kisses and slid his hands under Will's legs, pointing them to sky.

"Oh I like this idea," affirmed Will positioning himself more comfortably on the now messy bed, bracing himself for the mind blowing and most astounding thrill of his life.

Devoid of dithering, Sonny snatched a condom and some lube from the left bedside table and in that order, prepared his rigid member for the entry.

All equipped, Sonny slowly slipped his hard penis into Will's butthole. A mixture of satisfaction and a little sense of tightness were painted on Will's face, his face scrunched up slightly. Sonny, seeing these faces, halted his movements. However, the look in Will's clear blue eyes undoubtedly notified Sonny to prolong what he was awaiting to do.

Surely enough, Sonny recommenced to gently move inside and out of Will's hole, increasing the pace gradually. The trivial feeling of ache from earlier speedily escaped his body and undeniably focused on the sheer enjoyment and solace that came with being connected with Sonny like this.

Sonny stared profoundly into his fiancé's eyes as he filled him with his stiff dick, motioning inward and outward. Will vehemently clasped onto Sonny's silky brown hair, pulling it ever so faintly that Sonny experienced absolutely no sting or pain. It just turned him on more, if it was even humanly possible.

As the love making progressed, Will grew more and more stimulated, using every ounce of bodily energy not to burst out in a final, stirring climax. His low frequency grunts elevated to loud, sexual moans that only increased his and Sonny's desire to let it all out. They were both extremely aroused and hard was way too subtle to describe their members. Will felt the pleasure so much and was crying out to Sonny's name as for dear life.

"Sonny... oh Sonny... don't stop, please. I want you inside me more..." pleaded Will, clawing furiously at Sonny's smooth and chiselled chest. "I-I think I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." Will was stroking his stiff self zealously which made Sonny go completely crazy with sexual drive and yearning. He watched as Will fondled himself and it helped Sonny reach his point of climax.

"I-I can't take it much longer! I-I'm gonna come again..." Sonny pulled out his rigid member and shot out every single drop of his sperm onto Will's bare six-pack covered stomach.

Will mirrored Sonny's release, emptying everything that could have possibly been discharged. His chest and stomach were now disguised in a hot and sticky substance that glistened every inch of his upper body.

Sonny plopped himself next to Will and emitted a strident sigh, still wheezing for a final breath. They stared at each other and busted out in laughter and glee.

"I love you, Will."

"I love you too, my future hubby," winked Will, a chuckle emanating afterwards from both of the boys. They curled up into each other and fell into a deep, relaxing and peaceful slumber after a great night of sizzling love making.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys! Here's chapter 8 :) Enjoy and please review if you read it. I like to hear your comments good and bad! :)**

The next morning came somewhat quicker than anticipated by the couple. It was probably due to the fact that the excitement that ensued from last night's events prevented them from actually enjoying a good night's rest, especially that it was fairly late when the new fiancés fell asleep for real.

It was approximately nine o'clock in the morning. Luckily, Sonny nor Will had any prior arrangements that needed immediate attention at the moment. The only thing that was of utmost importance was that Ariana was coming home in like an hour and the couple were still lying naked on the bed, wrapped up in each other's warmth.

The strong, piercing ray of sunlight shined through the single window that decorated the walls of the bedroom and glimmered right onto Will and Sonny's closed eyes. The weather seemed incredibly compliant to the different feelings of glee and bliss that ran through their minds. The light and happy chirping of the birds represented almost to a tee the flustered and over the moon states of the couple. It was as if everything from the preceding night to the beautiful, cheerful climate had been planned out.

Will and Sonny opened their crusty morning-ridden eyes nearly instantaneously, giving way to the best sight in the world: the one of each other's gazes. Will laid there, losing himself in Sonny's chocolate eyes while Sonny fell in a trance staring keenly into his fiancé's baby blues. This moment, the expressions on their faces were reminiscent for both of the boys to the first time they had made love all that time ago, a little over a year and a half to be more specific, and it was still fresh in their minds as if it had occurred last week.

Sonny lifted up his free hand, the other resting under his pillow, to Will's soft and naturally squeezable cheeks, brushing them ever so lightly with his thumb. "Hi," simply greeted the Kiriakis, prompting Will to imitate his movements, taking hold of Sonny's hand and enfolding it tightly in his grasp. "Hi," repeated Will, pressing his lips upon his fiancé's fingers.

"How are you?" posed plainly Sonny, his eyes still fixed onto Will's.

The question seemed too evident, but it was somehow more difficult for Will to respond to such a simplistic enquiry than he imagined. "Euhm... happy is a definite understatement. I'm way past happy right now if that answers your question."

"That's pretty good cause that's how I'm feeling." The two released heartfelt laughs, approaching their foreheads close to each other, resting them on top one another. Their legs entangled together, their feet grazing each other softly.

"Hey guess what," noticed Will, ogling Sonny's lips as he did ever so often. It appeared as though it was now a force of habit for the Horton to stare at them. He had been doing frequently for quite some time now and Sonny wasn't in the slightest bothered by it. It sort of gave off the impression, in Sonny's mind at least, that Will loved Sonny's lips and found them staring worthy. Weird because Sonny often thought this of Will's lips, so soft and tender. "What?" merely retorted Sonny, continuously rubbing Will's cheek.

"We are gonna be husbands. We are engaged," Will spoke, pausing faintly between every word, smiling vibrantly amid each pause. Once again, the pair exalted a few chuckles, this time closing the gap that distanced them with a passionate yet sweet, snug kiss. Will freed his hand from Sonny's and placed it on Sonny's lonely cheek, bringing him nearer to deepen the kiss. It lasted for purely a few seconds, but every single one intensified the love that one felt for the other if that was even humanly possible, seeing as their love was outwardly unbreakable and already profound as it was. The engagement truly solidified the care, compassion and trust that built up the strong relationship they have.

Sonny broke apart from the devoted embrace and posed a certain important question. "Who do we tell first?" This left Will utterly perplexed for a few seconds as he had sincerely no idea who they were gonna share the news with first. Everyone deserved to know. It was just a matter of whom and who would have the privilege of awing first.

Will sprung out of bed, surprising Sonny a wee bit. He extended his hand towards Sonny, who grabbed it subconsciously, without even the slightest hint of indecision. Will used his force and pulled his fiancé up quickly and quite effortlessly. The pair realized fast that they were completely clothes-less and that Ariana was expected in just under an hour with Marlena accompanying her and hurriedly scanned the apartment for the closest pairs of sweats. They came across two pairs, one belonging to Will and the other to Sonny. Unintentionally, Will slipped on Sonny's and vice versa with Sonny. They recurrently, at more than one occasion, put on each other's clothes whether it be shirts or jackets or scarves during the winter or in this case, sweatpants. It even came about that they had exchanged pairs of underwear, clean always however, when ever in a rush.

After at least their bottoms were covered, Sonny waltzed over to the kitchen and reached through the fridge for something with which they could use to celebrate with. That's when he detected a half full bottle of champagne, one they had used a few weeks ago to celebrate Common Grounds' anniversary party, and pulled it out. He then, in a somewhat Price Is Right manner, showcased the bottle of bubbly, occasioning Will to bust out in hilarity and to massage his head in downright amusement. "Really? Champagne at this hour?" wondered Will, recovering from the laughs.

"It is never too early for a small glass of champagne. Tell you what. We'll make mimosas with that orange juice you bought a few days ago."

"I'm not complaining, but don't you think we celebrated, well rather fervently last night?" arose Will, approaching Sonny in the kitchen, taking a seat at the breakfast nook.

Suddenly, Sonny had look of confusion and wonder in his expression. "Fervently? You using big words now?" joked Sonny, a teasing grin on his lips.

"Don't push me, Kiriakis!" Will wiggled his finger in Sonny's direction, a combination of seriousness and triviality painted on his face.

"You wanna know what I think?" began Sonny, pouring champagne and orange juice into two large glasses, digging into his barista self for a few moments. "I think we should, for now, not call anyone to share the news. I mean, yes, Marlena will know because we'll tell her when she brings Ari over, but I think this is something we need to tell people together and in person, not through a phone conversation. Let's just soak it all in." He handed a full glass over to Will who held it up in the air. Sonny mirrored the gesture and lifted his glass up as well. "Cheers, to us!" not quite simultaneously spoke the couple, clinging their glasses together.

"Damn that's good! You make a pretty great mimosa, babe," complimented Will, licking his lips in familiar fashion after taking a few sips.

"Well thank you, I have experience making drinks as you know," winked Sonny, enjoying the words of praise. "Come on, we need to get ready for Ari's return! She's gonna be here in like half an hour."

"Okay hold on!" Will chugged his mimosa down as if was a tall glass of ice cold water. "Okay let's go." Sonny stared at Will with a curious look, raising his eyebrows slightly, stopping Will in his tracks. "What?"

"No, it's just I've never seen you down an alcoholic drink like that before. Kinda turning me on right now, to be fully honest." Sonny proceeded to wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Oh shut up!" Will jokingly shoved Sonny into the bedroom, pushing out forcedly a loud laugh from Sonny.

Everything was perfect, no distractions and no one to disturb them. The only direction they were going in now was down the aisle.

* * *

"How much?" said the young woman to the cab driver.

"65$, ma'am," responded abruptly the cabby, a gloomy and desolate face painted on.

"Geez, you taxi drivers are freaking stealers you know that?" She handed the money angrily and exited the car with the same amount of frustration. "You're welcome, asshole!" she screamed out, flailing her arms around in an attempt to catch the departed driver's attention. No luck, unfortunately.

The young girl stood in front of an immense apartment building, looking up to the sky as it seemed to reached that high. She slowly walked through the lobby and went up with the elevator to the second floor somewhat ditheringly. She stopped her feet right in front of the apartment she had set out to visit and with the same amount of vacillation rang the door bell. Suddenly thoughts of regret and question ran through her head. She wondered if she was doing the right thing and if it was the best choice for her. Then these thoughts speedily exited her mind and were replaced with ones of confidence and assurance.

* * *

"Oh that's the door, they're here!" cried out Will from the bedroom. Sonny was in the living room, placing things around, making sure there were no dangers for Ariana Grace. "Could you get that?"

Sonny, before Will could even utter those words, was already with a hand on the doorknob. What, more like who he saw when he opened the door, shocked him to his very core. Speechless could best describe his reaction. "Euhm... uh... Gabi?"

"Hi, Sonny."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been around much, I've been incredibly busy with school finals and work. Also, I've been very sick these past few days and it has drained me. Another upside, this time has let me think about where I want to take this fic and it stirred some great ideas which made me excited again to write. Well, I am back and I will be updating a lot more frequently! Here's a long chapter for you guys, hope you enjoy it! J Thanks again for not abandoning the story! J**

"Hi Sonny."

Sonny blankly stared at Gabi, the one girl he was dreading coming face to face with after everything that had happened to them. His emotions were a rye. He had no idea whether to be confused, angry, scared or a combination of the three. The latter was definitely the best choice to describe his feelings. But fear was probably more prominent. He was scared that she had come back to claim her rights back of Arianna Grace and subsequently revoke those of Sonny and Will's. Needless to say that he was none to please to see her. "I-I-I... what the hell are you doing here?"

Gabi simply gazed at Sonny and smiled awkwardly. "If you let me in, I can explain better and I'd hate for your neighbors to hear you yelling at me." Sonny moved to the side, clearing the entrance to let Gabi in. He was extremely hesitant as he did not know what to expect from her, but also, oddly enough, intrigued. "Thank you!"

"Sonny! Who is there? I can't hear them," cried out Will from the bedroom where he was slowly getting ready. As he exited the room and came in the living room where his distraught fiancé was standing, his jaw instantly hit the floor at the sight of Ari's mom. Much like Sonny, Will was utterly confused and kind of angry. They hadn't spoken about the events that occurred in the past year to Melanie and Chad which meant that Will never quite forgave her for those said events. "G-Gabi? What in God's name are you doing here?"

"Well, I have come back to Salem to try and get my life together. I left Nick. He was controlling my life and I realize that I've been completely blind to his possessive nature." Gabi sat down on the couch making herself comfortable. Will slowly approached the couch, dithering steps at that. Sonny, hearing Gabi's weak attempt at an apology and redemption, busted out in such a loud laugh that the neighbours could've easily heard it walking past the apartment in the hallway, a laugh that stunned Gabi and made her jump a little. "And what's so funny?" Her expression turned from hope to anger and her eyebrows frowned strongly.

"Oh nothing. I just find it hilarious that you come here, to our apartment which I'm quite baffled you found by the way considering the fact you haven't been here in months, and you expect us to forgive you for what you did to Melanie? Ha!" explained Sonny, a laughing grin plastered on his lips. "You must be delusional or high or something."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Sonny, but I'm not delusional and I'm certainly not high. Believe it or not, I am changed. I've thought immensely since I left about what I did and I realized that-" Sonny swiftly interrupted. "Well you're just full of realizations ain't ya?"

"Sonny..." Will uttered simply, a signal to his man to calm down slightly because knowing him, Will knew just how crazy Kiriakis' can get in arguments.

"No, Will. She needs to understand that what she did was awful and mind you, jail time worthy. If it wasn't for Melanie dropping the charges, she'd be rotting in prison right now. And not just that, but she lied to you and all of Salem for months, close to a year now actually. It's not something you forgive easily," pleaded Sonny. He and Gabi never really got along and now would not be different. What she had done to Melanie was absolutely incorrigible. Chad lost the love of his life and Gabi went about her life as if nothing had even changed, as if her actions were nothing to be discussed in the future. She married Nick and was prepared to have this baby, completely forgetting the lie that caused the major explosion of last year. Sonny felt as if forgiveness wasn't even in the realm of possibility.

"I know, I know sweetie, I know." Will then turned to Gabi who was still sitting pretty on the couch, taking every single piercing word from the livid Kiriakis. He, being the sweet Horton he was, sat down near her. "What you did brought on so much anguish and hurt on the people of Salem especially Chad, Melanie and even Abigail. Gabi, because of the explosion caused by your stalker, Abby lost her father. That's someone she'll never ever see again."

Gabi's expression quickly turned desolate as she remembered the events of that night as if they had occurred yesterday. Tears slowly formed in the corners of her eyes. She placed her hand gently on her now open mouth, entirely ridden of shame and guilt. "You're right. I-I killed Abigail's, one of my best friends, father. An-And he was both your Uncle." She speedily gazed upon Sonny, who had his arms crossed in irritation. Their eyes met but he quickly looked away, not wanting to face her especially after what she had just admitted. She was absolutely right. She did in fact hire the man who killed his Uncle.

"Gabi, look at me." Will attempted to reach out to her as much as he could, setting aside any indifference or rage he had against her. Apart from being a great son, an incredible father, a perfect boyfriend or an awesome brother, apart from all that, he was a good friend and always tried his best to see the best in people. Proof of that could be seen with his past experiences with Nick, who was always the most bigoted homophobic in Salem. Will made an effort looking past that intolerance. And he was about to do the same with the mother of his child.

Gabi forcedly lifted up her head as if it weighed a ton and looked with just a hint of fear and sadness into Will's eyes just as he instructed. "What?"

"What are you doing? And I don't mean back in Salem. I mean, what are you doing with yourself? You're obviously so troubled and hurt by what has happened."

And as simple as that, Gabi's tears magically ceased. She felt like for the first time since her departure that someone genuinely cared for her as a friend. Gabi had Nick, but she never really possessed the friendship she has always wanted since the truth came out. Nick was her husband, yes, but oddly enough, they didn't have that companionship that Gabi had desired. "Well, I just want to prove to myself and to others that I am changed and that I intend on mending the relationships that I have destroyed, started with the two people in front of me. I-I know it's gonna take some time to build that bridge back up and I'm willing to work at it. You guys are the fathers of my baby. I-I can't afford to lose you guys."

"What about Nick?" asked bluntly Sonny, still sort of upset and not fully buying her words of regret.

"I told you. I dumped him. He was controlling me and acted like a class A asshole when I told him I wanted to come back to Salem. He threatened to leave me if I came back and I just beat him to the punch and ran off. "Gabi wiped away the remaining tears that streamed down her cheeks. "I-I just have no idea where to go now. I have no bags, no money, no place to go. I'm as alone as I'll ever be."

"Isn't that too bad? I'm sorry for your predicament and I hope you do get back on your feet. Bye Gabi. It was a definite unexpected... pleasure." Sonny calmly stepped over to the door and opened it, revealing the empty hallway and letting the apartment fill with a slight breeze.

"Family meeting!" Will shouted from the sofa, directing his holler at his fiancé, startling Gabi and Sonny. The latter disappointedly shut the door and stomped over to Will who was standing impatiently in the kitchen, leaning up against the counter one hand on his forehead in puzzlement as to what he should do next.

"Well?" Sonny shrugged his shoulders and lifted his arms to air. He was anxiously awaiting for Will to tell him that they were kicking their old friend out. Much to Sonny's dissatisfaction, those weren't the words that Will pronounced.

"I think we should invite Gabi to stay here. She has nowhere else to go." Will was completely serious. He, unlike the man that stood before him, saw a little gleam of light in Arianna's mom, a light that made her words seem all the more sincere.

Sonny busted once again in a huge laugh, prompting Gabi to turn around in wonder. "You're kidding right? There's no way in hell that she's staying here!" Sonny's voice grew more and more intense all the while keeping it low enough to avoid it being heard within ear shot of their sudden guest.

"Why not? She's incredibly upset and hysterical and feels dreadful about what she did." Convincing Sonny to let Gabi stay with them was turning into a much more difficult task than anticipated and it became increasingly apparent to Will that Sonny may never in fact agree to his stunning proposition.

"Well to start off, she's crazy. Second, there's no room for her and third, ho-how are we gonna afford to have her here? She has no money. What, she thinks she can just traipse in here and expect to get everything handed to her? Geez... " Sonny explained, flailing his arms around adding on the emphasis to each point. Adamant was clearly an understatement. It seemed as though letting her move in was the last thing on his agenda and he wanted to keep it as far away from Will's as possible. Sonny knew Will long enough however, even in the deepest and most complexe of situations, to recognize that Will's kind and warm heart was irresistible.

"Well first of all, whether she's a good influence or not, she's the mother of our child. We can't just throw her out. Plus, she can sleep on the couch an-and she'll need to get a job of course, but I think it could work and it'd just be till she gets back on her feet. Please Sonny, I'm begging you. She's Ari's mom. Dn't you think she should meet her mother officially at least once? Please..." Those begging blue eyes of Will's were another characteristic that Sonny could simply not withstand. They were so amazingly sharp and had that certain quality about them that made anyone fall into a trance. Sonny sniffled in deep and stared at Will who was cutely smiling, showing those pearly whites and his gorgeous dimples. He exhaled and dropped his head, his eyes shut thinking to himself that he may in fact lament his decision. He plainly nodded a little yes and Will jumped on him, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you. I promise you won't regret this I promise."

"It's not you I'm worried about, it's her," whispered Sonny in Will's ear. When his fiancé released himself from the hold and left for the living room to rejoin Gabi, Sonny threw his hands up in the air and tilted his head back. "I'm so gonna regret this." Sonny prolonged the "so" to a point where he tired himself. The only reason he had agreed to any of this was for Will and Ari's sake, the two most important people in his life, the two people he'd do anything for.

"Thank you both so much. I promise you, I will not be in your way. An-And I will be out of your hair as soon as I find my own place and a job." Gabi expressed extreme gratitude for her new roommates. She finally started to feel things picking up. As a sign of her appreciation, she, hesitantly however, pulled Will into a hug, thanking him sweetly and repetitively into his ear.

Suddenly the doorbell rang loudly across the apartment breaking the hold between the two and alarmed everyone. Sonny and Will gave each other an "oh shit" look as they both remembered that they were expecting Ariana Grace and Marlena in just in a few minutes. The time completely escaped the both of them amidst all the craziness and surprises that had happened in the last half hour. Will walked rapidly to the door, his heart beating out of his chest in utter anxiety and unease. Thoughts of Marlena's reaction flew across his mind like a slideshow. Would she be angry? Glad? Outright infuriated? Confused?

"Hey Grandma!" greeted Will, panting a little bit, leaving the therapist wondering what exactly was going on. When she pushed the door open slightly, she saw the face of the girl she'd never expect to see again and left in an entire state of shock, a state that quickly turned to outrage.

"What in the hell is she doing here? There's no way I'm letting my great grandchild be exposed to, to, to that lying, deceitful witch!" blurted out Marlena, holding Ariana close to her chest in protection.

As Will closed the door behind him, he just shook his head and closed his eyes in dismay and defeat. "Here we go..."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey guys! Keep the reviews coming and spread this story around. I truly love it and I promise you guys will not be disappointed by the outcome. It's gonna be crazy and great! J Enjoy this one, cause I certainly do! 3**

Gabi had found herself a tiny job since the big blowout with Marlena last week which could only be qualified as ugly. Both women were screaming at each other at the top of their lungs' capacity, mostly Marlena however. She would not let, as she described her, "a sniveling bitch like Gabi be anywhere near her great grandchild." Sonny secretively took Will's grandma's side, but refrained from expressing any further his opinions on Gabi, especially after he had agreed to let her move into his and Will's apartment which already had little room. Will, however, immediately went on the defense and pled his case for Gabi. Marlena, not surprisingly enough, was none too pleased and finalized her argument with a simple shrug and a look of concern for her son's family.

That said job was one as a sales woman in the Horton Town Square in a little boutique. Luckily, the owners were clueless to the events that had happened concerning Gabi as the shop just recently opened. The pay was minimal, but it was surely enough to help Will and Sonny with the rent and any added expenses. As a somewhat of a safe keep, Gabi kept a few hundred dollars with her in a safe box in a secret compartment in the apartment.

Word had got around rather quickly, as do things do in Salem, that Gabi was back in town and it was unnecessary to say that Chad, Sami, basically pretty much all of the Hortons and Bradys and their close friends were completely unhappy with her return and especially not the new living arrangements. As per Will's instructions, he had advised Sami and his loved ones, but specifically Sami, to not attack Gabi and just let her try and redeem herself and get back to that sweet girl they once knew.

Those who knew what Gabi had done to the town and to Chad and Melanie consistently gave Salem's new resident dirty looks, which hurt her awfully. She realized quickly though that it was only part of the territory, that people would not simply forgive her and treat as an equal. As a matter of fact, she was quite astonished of Will's immediate support and care. It was going to be a tough road for the Hernandes, a very tough road.

* * *

"No, no. You guys enjoy your time with her. You deserve it after what I have put you through," confessed Gabi, halfway out the door.

"Are you sure? W-We wouldn't mind it if..." Will looked over to Sonny who was sitting peacefully on the couch, bouncing Ariana on his lap, prompting her to release cute little baby sounds and Sonny to use his much adorable baby talk. Suddenly, when Will mentioned the fact that they didn't mind if Gabi stayed, he almost instantaneously shook his head and scoffed, keeping his eyes glued to his baby. Will sighed heavily and discharged his shoulders. "Okay... I wouldn't mind if you stayed. I mean, we could talk things through, try to get on the right track here."

Gabi seriously wanted to stay and discuss through their issues, but the looks that Sonny gave her convinced her otherwise. "Nah, I-I have errands to run and things to do. You know, trying to get back on my feet and preventing from being on anyone's hate list so... yeah lots to do!" Gabi rushed through her little speech and somewhat speedily exited the apartment, instilling a little pity in Will's expression which was extremely apparent to Sonny.

"Babe, she had it coming, you know that right?" confirmed Sonny, still bouncing baby Ariana on his lap. She was utterly oblivious to the madness that was occurring in her home. All she wanted was to be feed, changed and entertained which were very greatly taken care of by all three residents of the house.

"I know, but I can't help but feel sorry for her, you know? Yeah, what she did was awful and terrible and disheartening, but there's this part of me that's telling me "hey, she's a changed girl" and it's not like I can just disown her, she's the mother of our child..." conveyed Will, gloom written all over his expression.

"And that's one of the many reasons why I adore you. You put others ahead of yourself and always try and search for the good in everyone, even those that may not have any good left in them. As much as I don't like Gabi, she's still, like you said, the mother of our child and I am being completely honest and truthful with you when I say that I am desperately trying to find that ray of light within her that's gonna shine through." Contrary to what Will may have thought, Sonny was definitely attempting to get on Gabi's good side, but every time he saw her face, he was just reminded of all the crimes and bad things she committed. But what made it increasingly harder for Sonny was his love for Will. He knew deep down that Will was looking past her demons and trying to find an angel and Sonny could only do what a good fiancé would do, which was support every single decision and continue to care for him and their baby.

"Right now, I think we should focus on this little lady here, huh?" Will approached his baby girl and gently picked her up from Sonny's lap and whisked her into the air, causing her to exalt such sweet and heartfelt laughs which happened to be tremendously contagious as both her daddies followed with bouts of laughter. He brought her stomach to his mouth where he copied the sounds of a motor boat engine and vibrated his lips to mimic the motions, tickling her to the point of pure amusement. This was without a doubt Ari's favorite activity

Ariana was now nearing 6 months, her anniversary coming in a couple of days. Everything was going rather smoothly. She was slowly learning to sit up without any means of support and her babbling became more and more present. Common syllables exited her mouth all the time such as ba, da, ca, la, pa and many others. Also, she started putting them together, making unknown words and sounds, which were excellent signs according to everyone Will and Sonny had sought out for advice.

"You are just too damn cute!" Sonny spoke as he arose from his seat gleefully.

"Well thank you, Sonny," thanked his fiancé, assuming the compliment was directed at him. "That wasn't for you, but yeah okay, you're kinda cute yourself," retorted a grinning Sonny, wrapping his arms around his two favorite Hortons.

"Yaya..." babbled Ariana, flailing her arms all over the place, a gentle smile etched on her lips. She looked around at her two daddies as if she knew exactly where she was and who was with. It was clear that she felt unbelievably safe and never wanted to leave her fathers' warm and secure arms. "Baba..." continued the 6 month old.

"You know? You'd think by now that she'd say..." And just like that, Sonny was swiftly interrupted by his little angel's gabbling sounds.

"Da...da." Both parents immediately ceased all movement at what the sound of those two syllables. "Dada!" she cried out again, once again thrashing her arms up and down.

"Di-Did you just hear that? Did she just say what I think she said?" stuttered Will, his mouth open in complete shock and happiness.

Sonny was baffled as well. Never did he think that hearing a baby utter its first words would be the single most amazing thing that has never happened to him as a parent. The Kiriakis was definitely a proud papa in this very moment, small tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "I-I think she did... She called us Dada!"

"Dada!" screamed Ariana once more, surprising Will and Sonny who were both getting quite misty, the proud fathers they were. The pair released a few laughs, sniffling back some of the tears that were slowly streaming down their faces. They shared then and there a look that signified that everything was going to be okay, that there were no need for worries and that this mess would eventually thin out. "I love you so much," declared Sonny, wiping away a few drops off of Will's cheeks.

"I love you too, Sonny," responded Will, a slight strain his voice. He took hold of Sonny's hand and gently pressed his lips upon it, keeping his gaze locked onto his fiancé's gorgeous brown eyes.

The threesome held each other tightly in the middle of the living room, slowly swaying to the invisible music that played in their minds, their eyes closed in pure love and elation. Ariana snuggled up to Will's chest and began to suck her thumb ever so lightly, getting lost in the movement and gradually dosing off into a sweet slumber. Nothing could ever ruin what was standing right in front of them: a beautiful, perfect family.


End file.
